Stressed Eric (Reboot)
Overview 40-year-old Eric Feeble is still upset over his divorce two years before. He lives in a middle-class London house and is always kept under extreme amounts of pressure and stress from all aspects of life. The only friend he has is a throbbing vein on his head named Dave who acts as his voice of reason. His two children, Brian and Claire, plague him with fear and worry daily. Claire is a frail 6-year-old who is allergic to virtually everything, including wheat, ponies, and spices; 10-year-old Brian has learning problems and has been kept back three straight years in school, and has an oral fixation and pica. The family's au pair housekeeper, Maria, is an 18-year-old Portuguese woman with a serious drinking problem; despite Eric's frequent attempts to keep her under control and focused, she stays passed-out drunk for hours at a time. His ex-wife Liz left him for a Buddhist but phones him up incessantly, which barely adds to his stress level (Because she regreted leaving him). The next-door neighbours, the wealthy, successful, snobbish Perfect family, provide him a constant and painful view of what his life could have been. Eric's workplace is absolutely no escape from his everyday problems (Sometimes). His boss, Paul Power (known as PP), is loud, rude and demanding (Not really though); he has Eric's back sometimes since he is a low-level clerk in an office sandwiched between the janitor's closet and the men's toilets. His secretary Alison is completely useless, spending all her "working hours" making and taking personal phone calls and shrilling rudely at Eric when he requests her attention (even though he kinda doesn't care about her). The 3rd season ended with Eric killing himself. Before that,Liz sas to him "I regret leaving you all those years ago,Eric.... I still love you". Eric replies it by saying "Frankly Liz,I don't give a stressed damm",shortly after that he shoots himself. The cast looks at the carnage and looks down all sad & a song titled "Farewell,Stressed Eric." plays during the credits. Characters Main *Eric Feeble - Stressed out divorced father of two children. Eric is a kind, well-meaning man who loves his children. Although bitter and sarcastic about many aspects of his life, Eric genuinely tries to make the best out of situation and deeply loves his children, going to great lengths to make them proud. However, he normally fails due to no fault of his own, always getting back at it triumphty *Dave - a throbbing vein who lives on Eric's head. *Claire Feeble - Daughter of Eric; allergic to just about everything, but an intelligent, curious, playful little girl. Her allergies require her to eat special regulation food, but she is always sneaking ordinary food which immediately swells her up. *Brian Feeble - Son of Eric; has been held back in school for 3 years straight. He has pica and as a result, is always putting things in his mouth. *Maria Gonzalez - The Feeble family's punk-looking live-in au pair; she is Portuguese and always drunk or hungover. In "Potato," she uses alcohol as perfume. Supporting *Liz - Eric's eccentric ex-wife. *Ray Perfect - Snobbish and "perfect" next-door neighbour of Eric. Shares Eric's workplace, but is senior and consistently praised for his fine work. *Mrs. Perfect - Snobbish wife of Mr. Perfect. *Heather Perfect - Snobbish daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Perfect. *Paul Power, a.k.a. P.P - Eric's bumbling boss/friend who is some people thinks he's angry but is not. *Alison Scabie - Eric's useless secretary who spends all her time on the telephone gossiping to friends. *Doc - Eric's dementedly relaxed doctor, more interested in chasing women than treating Eric. He is the closest thing Eric has to a best friend. *Mrs. Wilson - An old lady who slowly tries in vain to post a letter which always falls from her hand and into a drain, sometimes with Eric to blame. Series 1 #Smoke #Gas #Contest #Apocalypse #s Up #Accident Series 2 #Visitor #Digger #Culture #Burglary #Parade #Holy #s Out #Van Series 3 #Hole #Terror #Break #Dough #Finger #Carnival #The End Notes & Trivia * Claire & Brian barely appears at all in the reboot * Eric came back as a ghost on the Prime TV UK original "Bottomtown" which acts as the sequel to the show according to some Prime TV UK employees * Eric doesn't die at the end of every episode except for the finale